


Sly as a Cat

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Feline Qualities, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Blake, Girl Penis, Long, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risky Creampie, Sex, Sex Goddess Blake, Vaginal Sex, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: It's odd - Ruby's heard people talk about her sister being good in bed for a year now, but Blake? That was an odd name to hear, and not one that she expected to be whispered in hushed tones. As person after person gushes about how good a lay Blake is, it makes Ruby curious - and then, when she accidentally walks in on Blake banging some girl's brains out in the washroom, she can't get the idea of Blake out of her head.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 266





	Sly as a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Xeno over on Hentaifoundry

* * *

It was always odd for Ruby to hear the students of Beacon talk about people in hushed tones and giggly voices, twirling locks of hair around their fingers as they exchanged stories and gossip. It wasn't anything close to innocent talk, either, as Ruby had learned the hard way the first time she'd overheard girls in the library talking about which of their friends had gotten laid and 'who was banging who'. It never failed to bring a blush to her cheeks, but she tried to remember that she was in a school with older girls, and not the younger population of Signal.

In a way, it made sense that the names of people that were good in bed would travel across the school, even though Ruby herself couldn’t figure out why people would talk about such embarrassing things. The school was large, sure, but the population wasn’t massive, and with everyone being a hormonal teenager, gossip about a good lay was pretty well sought-after. 

Of course, Ruby didn’t indulge in that kind of talk, and she didn’t really want to listen - but she often heard the names of people she knew, and it never failed to make her eyebrows rise, especially when they were whispered in such quiet, conspiratorial tones - girls like Coco, or Mint, or even her sister, Yang. She never put any thought into the proclivities of her friends, but she knew her sister liked getting frisky, and the way people talked about her with awe in their voices was always disconcerting.

Even from the start of her first year at Beacon people had talked - idle, innocent talk, if complimenting her sister's looks could be considered innocent - but as people got to  _ know  _ her, got to know everyone, things took a different turn. As far as Ruby knew, people didn't just throw themselves at others - not until the rumours started to flit around so casually, and when months ticked on into her second year, it got  _ frequent. _ It made Ruby wonder just how good they really were at bedroom activities for people to say things in such bold whispers, almost as if they were celebrities. 

One name that Ruby had been hearing with greater frequencies, though, was that of Blake Belladonna. That took her off-guard because, while she knew her sister was very friendly and popular with the ladies, Blake was a quiet and unassuming girl that liked reading books with a flashlight and night and hated loud, raucous noises. She didn’t seem like the type to be so well-known among the female students, but her name was whispered with just as much awe and squealing glee as her sister’s, and while Ruby wasn’t exactly knowledgeable about what they did, it certainly made an impact on her. 

Sometimes, she just heard silly things, like ‘who had tapped the BellaBooty’, and others that just didn’t stop gushing about ‘that one time’. Much of the time it was people gushing about how  _ good  _ Blake was, how skilled she was with - well, certain unnameable parts of her body. Some days it was hard to go without Ruby hearing some whisper about something regarding Blake and her ‘skills’ - whatever those were, Ruby really didn’t know - and soon, it prickled at her curious nature. It certainly didn’t help that girls seemed to stare at Blake during classes or in the halls, and Ruby became almost too aware of just how much attention her Faunus teammate garnered.

It was  _ almost  _ as much attention as Yang received, but where Yang was boisterous and flirtatious, Blake was cool and calm. She didn’t really seem to engage anyone, which confused Ruby as to why she would be so popular - but she clearly was, even despite her normal habits. She didn’t fail to notice how Blake left the dorm and headed to all the same house parties as her sister, and she began to get suspicious of all the times that Blake was out ‘studying alone’ for hours at a time, only to come back with mussed hair and lipstick marks along her slender neck. 

But Ruby, innocent as she was, didn’t give it much attention - it was a curiosity, and nothing more. She wasn’t sure  _ why  _ it piqued her interest so much, granted -  _ she’s a good friend,  _ was what Ruby convinced herself, and left it at that.

That didn’t prepare her whatsoever for when she actually walked in on Blake engaged in the middle of one of those illicit acts that she heard about in hushed tones, and Ruby found herself taken aback and shocked in equal measure. She was utterly blindsided as she hugged the corner wall of the girl’s washroom on the third floor, peering around the corner with her cheeks as red as her dress and her silver eyes wide. 

She thought, maybe, that she was mistaken - her first glance had made her squeak, and she’d rushed backward with her semblance to avoid walking in something potentially awkward - but that same curiosity led her to peer around the corner, and sure enough, it  _ was  _ Blake, dressed in her usual, casual style: black shorts, tight white top, and all. She was with a girl Ruby didn’t recognize, who had her beacon-standard skirt tossed over the curve of her ass while she was bent over the counter of the bathroom sink, her brunette ponytail clutched in Blake’s hand.

There was no mistaking what they were doing, not when Blake’s hips were pumping back and forth, her body moving and drawing groans from her partner with each stroke. From her hips protruded a thick, fat cock, which was repeatedly pushed into the girl without any sign of hesitation. Ruby could only stare perversely at the big, long shaft that was unmistakably a dick, marvelling at how something so big could fit inside a girl of that size. Blake seemingly handled it with little trouble, her hips pulling back with smooth rotations before thrusting her slick length right back inside, to the very audible squeals of pleasure from the girl. 

Ruby stared, eyes wide. Blake looked totally composed as she fucked the unknown student, her hair almost pristine and her clothes only somewhat ruffled, as if the entire encounter was totally casual for her. Her shorts hadn’t even been tugged down, and only her zipper had been left open to allow access to her cock - the cock that was currently plunging deep into the brunette while the Faunus hauled on her long hair. Each solid connection of their hips made the curves of the girl’s ass bounce and shake, like ripples over a flat surface of water, and Blake made a throaty sound of enjoyment.

Ruby  _ wanted  _ to cover her eyes and turn right around, to ignore the perverse scene she was exposed to, but for some reason she found that she couldn’t. 

_ One more moment,  _ she told herself, biting her lip and peering through the gaps of her fingers, and with each repetition of those words the moments dragged on into minutes. She watched as the girl was firmly bent over doggy-style, her upper body pressing into the counter as if she wasn’t currently in a washroom, and eagerly cried out as Blake hammered into her core with broad strokes that didn’t seem  _ possible - _ Ruby had a Semblance for moving fast, and Blake seemed to be matching that with how her hips rolled and bucked.

The white length of her cock pulled free of the student’s cunt with wet noises that bordered on the obscene, and Ruby would have covered her ears if she hadn’t found the sound so oddly alluring. She couldn’t figure how Blake managed to weld something so big so effortlessly, because her dick looked frightfully long - just the amount being pulled free looked daunting, and it wasn’t even the full length of it. Granted, Ruby had no experience with  _ dick sizes,  _ but Blake looked  _ big,  _ and from the look on the girl’s face, she felt big, too.

_ How does that even fit in her shorts?  _ Ruby wondered, watching with wide eyes as it plunged into the eager, mewling student before her.  _ It’s - holy smokes, it’s as wide as Crescent Rose’s haft! _

The brunette’s head was forced backward by Blake’s grasping hand, which had a tight hold on her hair and used it almost like a handle, and Ruby noticed the long line of wet bite marks decorating the side of her neck. Her eyes looked almost rolled back in her skull with pleasure, her breath coming out in husky pants and her voice rising up in blissful tones that made Ruby’s spine shiver. She noticed a few moments later that Blake’s free hand was inside the parted buttons of her blouse, wrapped right around a generously-sized breast, groping and squeezing.

“Oh, Blake!” The girl groaned happily, sounding almost delirious - drunk, like her uncle Qrow sometimes was on the holidays. “Blake, spirits, that’s so damn good -”

“I know,” Blake replied, the bow atop her head twitching. “And you feel so  _ nice  _ around me, too.”

Ruby shuffled, a little whine leaving her throat as she watched the lewd acts unfold before her moment by moment, her mind stuttering as she watched a girl get unwound and unbound by her fellow teammate. Her face felt warm and her body felt hot, her insides all squirmy and gooey, or something like that - Ruby wasn’t sure, because her brain wasn’t working properly. Her thighs squirmed together as she bit her lip, almost unable to tear her eyes away from what she was seeing - it was so oddly alluring to watch Blake so skillfully fuck the girl into a mess against the sink, and she didn’t know  _ why. _

Haphazardly, and accidentally, in her hot and bothered state, Ruby squeaked. Fractionally, and quietly, but she saw the slightest tremor from Blake’s ears, and with all the speed her semblance could muster, she fled the scene of the crime. Her face was fully flushed and her body far too hot to be normal, and that led her to run much further away than she needed to - up through the hall, down past her backpack, and into their dorms, where she could hide her furiously red face under a very comfy pillow. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


If Ruby thought she could just put away whatever she was feeling, she was very wrong. The next time she saw Blake she found herself blushing furiously and glancing away from her eyes as if she had met the girl for the first time and was utterly intimidated, to which Blake had raised a curious eyebrow. Her golden eyes had examined Ruby for a long, long moment, and Ruby predictably squirmed up until the Faunus winked and turned away, leaving her a blushing mess.

It was silly, but it was almost like Ruby couldn't see her in the same way after watching what she'd done in the washroom - the sight of her fucking that girl so thoroughly seemed to stain her mind. It made her feel awkward and lewd, like she'd just gone through Yang's porno stash, but she couldn't not think about it, either. Idly, she even found herself wondering just how Blake kept that large dick inside her shorts, and if that was what all those other girls had been talking about when they'd mention that Blake was 'packing'.

Ruby was more than a little shy to say that it left her frustrated, too, in a way that she didn't expect. She felt all hot and bothered inside, her mind lingering for too long at a time on the sights and sounds she'd experienced, her mind drifting over the various comments she'd overheard regarding Blake. It really didn't help that she lived with Blake, and seeing her only made the feelings get worse - the strange thoughts plaguing her mind far too frequently, and her inability to meet Blake's eyes only intensified as time passed. 

It _ certainly  _ didn’t help when she kept on hearing those quiet whispers around the school, talking about Blake in hushed tones that refused to let the images in her mind go to rest. 

“The way she treats a girl,” she heard one girl sigh from her position just down the desk from her, talking with a gaggle of other students. “It’s like she knows  _ all  _ the right buttons to press.”

“She really knows what she’s doing,” the second agreed, nodding her head very seriously. “It’s super how when they’ve got a lot of experience, you know? It’s, like -”

“You’re just a pillow princess,” laughed the first, and the second pouted theatrically.

“Not tr - well, sometimes, but when it comes to a girl like  _ that,  _ you can’t  _ not  _ let her show you how it's done. There’s, like, sex, and then there’s sex with  _ Blake. _ ” 

“Nah, I definitely understand.” She set her chin in her hand, looking almost longing. “And she gets so possessive, too, it’s  _ super  _ hot.”

“Sounds like you guys had all the fun without me,” the third member of their group sighed, shaking her blonde head. “I shouldn’t have stayed home -”

“Hey, we told you so -”

“I  _ know. _ ” Another sigh, and a shake of her blonde curls. Ruby didn’t know why, but as the silence lengthed, she found herself wanting to hear more. “But, like, I wanted to finish Professor Goodwitch’s assignment - I mean, I had no idea Belladonna was going to be there.”

“She shows up to whatever party she pleases,” the first shrugged. “If I’d have known -”

“-You two woulda done her both,” said the second.

The blonde frowned. “Does she do that?”

“Blake?” There was a short giggle. “I’ve heard she did an entire team one by one, twice each. She’s like a  _ machine. _ ”

Ruby frowned.  _ That’s a joke, right?  _

“A sex machine,” said the second, and there was another bout of giggles.

“Dust, you guys get all the fun.”

“Hey, just ask her,” came the suggestion, and Ruby found her eyes shifting off her weapon diagrams and back over to them. 

“Like -”

“Yep, she’s really chill. If you ask, she’ll one-hundred-percent show you a good time.”

“Ask - she’s down for that?”

“ _ Totally. _ Straight to the point - it honestly makes her even hotter, you know what I mean? No, like, pretenses -”

“-Yeah-”

_ Blake does that kind of stuff?  _ Ruby thought, gnawing on her lip.  _ Well, I mean, I guess she does ‘cause I saw it, but…  _

She shook her head, trying and failing to phase their voices out. She set her hands on her cheeks and rubbed at her face, twitching her nose. She glanced at them a few more times than was necessary, taking in their pretty faces and uniforms, noting how they looked like - well, average students, though better put together than Ruby was. More makeup, eyeliner, lipstick, the works -things that the redhead didn’t really care for. They didn’t  _ look  _ like the kinds of party girls that Yang brought home, but they still looked pretty excitable for someone like Blake.

From the way they spoke, it was like a bunch of people knew about Blake’s proclivities and conquests, and Ruby could only wonder just how well-known Blake was among the population of Beacon. She didn’t understand _why_ she was so fixated on that point - whether Blake wanted to sleep with a bunch of girls or not didn’t matter to her - but it made her feel… odd. Curious. She didn’t understand what they were gushing about, but in a way, she wanted to know.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“A feisty one, eh?” Yang said one day, chuckling as Blake entered the dorm room with a yawn on her lips and a hand running through her somewhat messy, and yet still perfectly luscious black hair. Ruby looked over her shoulder, ignoring her comic book for the moment to glance at her sister. She turned to Blake a moment later, taking in her ever-so-slightly dishevelled appearance, before flicking her eyes away. She bit her lip, chewing on the soft pink, while she listened to Blake laugh under her breath.

“You could say that,” the Faunus said in her smooth, cool tones, walking over to her bunk. Ruby found her eyes glancing back over, and she wondered when the hip window of Blake’s tight and choicely-cut clothing became so  _ attractive. _ Her gold eyes flicked over to Ruby a moment later, and a smirk played at her lips. “Hey, Ruby.”

“H-Hi!” Ruby squeaked, her voice a tad too high of a pitch to be considered casual. It seemed to make Blake’s lips get just a bit wider, and the redhead’s cheeks tinged with pink.

“Whoa, what was that?” Yang chuckled, flopping back on her bed and looking at her sister. “You okay, Rubes?”

“I - yeah, of course!” Ruby said, grinning a bit too wide. “Am I, uhm, not okay?”

Yang stared at her for a moment, and then snorted. “Yeah, you’re kinda red.”

“Maybe she’s not feeling well,” Blake suggested, and Ruby flinched. “Maybe I should take her temperature?”

“My te -That’s silly,” Ruby giggled - or, at least, tried, but it came out with a nervous timbre. “I’m feeling perfectly fine, yep!”

“Let’s check,” Blake continued, walking toward Ruby with a slight swing of her hips. “I am pretty good with my hands.”

Ruby’s blush got a little bit fiercer, and Blake’s grin got a bit more knowing. Ruby froze up as Blake set a calm, cool hand against her forehead, and she made no move at all as the Faunus’s smooth, silky hand seemed to take away her ability to act reasonably. She could only think about how many girls that hand had been on, how well she’d worked them over to make them gush about her in the corners of hallways and at desks before class -

“Mhm,” Blake almost purred, and winked down at Ruby in a way that made her flush. “Definitely  _ hot. _ ”

“Shit, Rubes,” Yang murmured, rising up. “You actually not feeling well?”

“No, I’m - I’m fine,” Ruby stuttered, shaking her head and shifting away from Blake. “I just - shower, yeah, I need a shower!”

“But -”

Ruby was already off in a dash of rose petals, leaving Blake chuckling. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You’re being silly, Ruby,” Ruby told herself, walking toward the dorm room while munching on a cookie. It was an anxious sort of nibbling, and she didn’t even take satisfaction out of the cookie aas she normally would. She shuffled against the door of the dorm room, pushing it open with her shoulder. “Just - silly. You’re friends -”

“What’s silly, Ruby?” Came Blake’s cool, smooth tones, at the exact same moment that she opened the door of their room. Ruby let out a tiny little squeak as she put too much weight forward and stumbled, still caught in the motion of opening a heavy door that was no longer in the way, and righted herself but an inch away from Blake. Being shorter than Blake meant that she was eye-level with her chin, and just a fraction away from the swell of her chest, and it made her cheeks go pink.

“Uh - hi, Blake!” She squeaked, and the Faunus twitched an eyebrow. “I didn’t - expect you?”

“Hi,” she said with far more composure, her lips curving upward. She closed the door behind Ruby, very deliberately reaching over her shoulder. “I heard you coming, and I thought it would be rude not to help a cute little thing like you.”

Ruby, again, blushed, her cheeks going a bright pink. “T-thanks!”

“Don’t mention it,” Blake replied colly, a grin playing at her lips. “Or do, I don’t mind.” She cocked her head, gold eyes flashing. “So. What’s silly?”

Ruby blinked a few more times than was necessary. “I, uh, nothing! I was just… thinking.”

“Thinking,” Blake drawled. “Nothing too taxing, I hope.”

“I - nope! It’s all good. Totally handled. Ah, by me.”

Blake stared at her for a long, full moment, where Ruby was painfully aware of just how close the two of them were. The Faunus wasn’t much more than a few inches away even with her shuffling back, and Blake had set herself there as if she were a door that needed to be opened - one that Ruby was far too shy to get near to, let alone touch -

_ Don’t think about touching, Ruby!  _ She told herself internally, biting her lip.

“What’s wrong, Ruby?” Blake drawled, a twinkle in her eye. She looked - to Ruby, at least - like a cat playing with its food, which Ruby was  _ thinking  _ might be a little anti-Faunus in sentiment, but she brushed that aside. Blake looked a little too sly, a touch too smug, and it made her even  _ more  _ nervous, if anything. “You look a bit… nervous.”

_ Ah, she hit the nail on the head,  _ Ruby winced.  _ Am I that obvious? _

“I’m fine, Blake,” she said as convincing as she could manage, smiling earnestly. Or, at least, as earnestly as she thought it was. “Really.”

Blake hummed. “That’s good. I’d thought you were still nervous about the other day.”

Ruby froze, a squeak leaving her lips. “T-The other day?”

“Mhm,” Blake hummed slowly, almost deliberately. “You know, when you walked in on me in the washroom.”

Ruby’s resulting flush was a very bright, very visible red. “I didn’t - I wasn’t - uh -”

“Faunus senses, Ruby,” Blake chuckled softly. “You’re fast, but you were also watching for quite a while…”

“I - sorry!” Ruby rushed to say, almost cutting off Blake’s words. “I didn’t know - I was just going to the washroom and then I saw that you were there and I was confused and a little curious because everyone keeps talking about you and -”

“Calm down, Ruby,” Blake said, shaking her head and laughing a little louder. Her laughter was a throaty rumble, and for some reason, it sent a nice tingle down Ruby’s spine. “I don’t mind, and I definitely didn’t dislike it.”

“O-oh.” Ruby stopped, bit her lip, and then flushed down to her neck.  _ “O-oh.  _ You didn’t?”

“Why would I?” The dark-haired girl drawled, her hand slipping down to rest on her hip. Ruby tried to avoid looking down at the pale, creamy skin, and swallowed thickly. “Having a cute girl watch is always flattering. I don’t mind putting on a show.”

She leaned in just a fraction, her waves of rich, black hair falling over her shoulders. “Especially not when it’s someone as adorable as you, Ruby Rose.”

The proximity was oddly intoxicating, and Ruby found her breath catch in her throat. Blake was so close that it made her mind freeze up, and the earthly scent of her perfume - or whatever she had one - was alluring. She could just about make out the flecks of yellow shades in her golden eyes, and Ruby found herself staring for far longer than she should have, her own silver eyes as wide as saucers. She tentatively licked her lips, and she saw Blake’s eyes flick down and watch her perform - and she didn’t shy away from staring, even as she noticed Ruby’s attention.

“Thanks,” Ruby squeaked, unsure of what else to say. She looked down quickly, glancing over the curves of Blake’s body, much of which was left bare thanks to her choice of outfit - revealing in some places, tightly hugging in others, leaving little to the imagination. There was just enough left hidden, though, to leave a girl wondering, and she did find herself wondering very much about the cock she somehow had hidden in those shorts. “And, uh, thanks for not getting… uhm, weirded out.”

“Never an issue,” Blake said smoothly, pulling away with a fine smirk on her lips. “I don’t mind it if you’re curious. Plenty are.”

“I - I wouldn’t say I’m  _ curious… _ ”

“I know you are,” the cat-girl murmured, in a voice that was more like a husky sigh than a statement. It made Ruby swallow hard, and she was fidgeting as her teammate pulled away entirely. “And like I said, plenty are.”

She winked slyly, almost as if they were sharing a secret between them. “And, hey - I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Ruby wet her lips, just nodding dumbly at Blake’s prompting. Even when the Faunus was drifting away from the door her hips were swinging, and it made Ruby’s mind drift to all the cat-like padding that Blake did - smooth, careful, one foot in front of the other, slinking around without a sound. It left her body swinging in a distinctly feline way, even though normal stealthy movement had a person move with precise economy of motion. Though Ruby had never considered it before, she found herself realizing that she  _ really  _ liked it when Blake moved like that.

“So you’re - uh, you’ve met with lots of girls?” Ruby blurted out, and then flinched back just a fraction. Blake blinked, perhaps not expecting the question, but her smirk remained on her pretty lips.

“You could say that,” she replied, chuckling softly. “You know how it is - you get a reputation, people get  _ curious.  _ Curious people want to get  _ adventurous _ , and I don’t mind indulging a bit.” 

“O-oh.” Ruby swallowed hard, trying to match Blake’s intense gaze and failing. Her eyes were  _ so  _ gold - far more pretty and bright in colour than Ruby had ever realized. Was that a normal thing to realize? She wasn’t sure if it was or wasn’t, and it made her even more anxious, if such a thing were possible. “Ok. It’s just - there are, uhm, lots of people talking about you, and it’s hard not to… hear… things.”

“Good things, I hope,” Blake drawled, as if knowing that students were talking about her behind her back wasn’t an issue in the least. For someone so mixed about her Faunus heritage, she was oddly  _ cool  _ about it all. 

_ Very Blake,  _ Ruby decided. 

“I - well, uh, yeah,” Ruby squeaked, brushing nervously at her hair. “G-good. Things. Good things.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad.” Blake smirked at her for a long, full moment, eyes shifting up and down, before she ran her pink tongue over her full lips. “Well, Ruby, if you ever get  _ curious,  _ you know where to find me.”

It was a teasing throwaway comment that made Ruby blush violently- not that she could get any redder than she already was - and it made Blake laugh softly under her breath. At the same time, it made Ruby realize that, yes, she  _ was  _ curious, and yeah, she  _ did  _ want to know what all those girls were on about - what made Blake so special, so good at what she did. It wasn’t a matter of seeing it, because she already had; she saw Blake’s large dick, saw what it was like when a girl took it. She wanted to know, instead, what it would be like if  _ she  _ took it, wanted to know how that felt.

At first she did nothing, but as Blake turned and began to saunter away with her broad hips swinging, the rounded curve of her ass swaying, something leapt inside her chest. It was like the words of those girls had lifted a fog from her brain, making her recognize that, yes, Blake  _ did  _ have a fantastic backside, her ass delightfully framed by her low-cut shorts. Ruby wasn’t one for staring, and things like that usually didn’t appeal to her, but in that moment everything about Blake appealed to her - and she found herself wondering what Blake was like without all those clothes in the way.

“W-would you?” Ruby hesitantly asked, and Blake half-turned back toward her. “I-If I asked.”

Blake blinked, slow and catlike. “...Asked what, Ruby?”

Ruby shifted, her fingers poking together in a timid display. “Asked for you to… show me. I - I am curious, and, uhm, I think I’d really like it if you… showed me what it was like.”

The Faunus stopped moving entirely, her nose twitching in a vaguely catlike manner. “...I was just teasing, Ruby. I’m not trying to seduce you, or anything.”

“I know,” Ruby was quick to say, chewing on her lower lip. “But even so, I… want to know what it’s like. Those girls said you show people a good time, and, well -”

“I do,” Blake assured, shaking her head. “But those kinds of girls don’t mean anything to me, and we’re friends. Teammates. That kind of stuff doesn’t always mix well, Ruby.”

Ruby shifted nervously. “I’d like to - to try. I mean, you’re really pretty, and cool, and nice, and I’m super sure I wouldn’t mind if you showed me a good time, too, but, like, if you’re not -”

Blake chuckled under her breath, stopping Ruby mid-rant. “You really are just adorable, aren’t you?”

“I - huh?”

Blake swaggered forward, hips swinging. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, briefly tucking it back and out of her face. Ruby watched the motion, and was still watching as that hand swept out and reached for her, and then set itself down very languorously onto her waist. The redhead squeaked, shivering, as the hand caressed her hip, and she was all too aware as Blake’s other hand reached out and cupped her chin gently. The Faunus stepped in closer, pulling Ruby in at the same time, and the younger girl let out a breathless noise.

“Well, Ruby,” Blake drawled, her voice low and husky, her proximity intoxicating. “Since you’ve asked so nicely…”

Her head dipped down, and Ruby’s silver eyes were wide as she felt Blake’s soft lips press down on her own. She gasped wordlessly at the touch, her mouth quickly becoming tingly and sensitive, her mind spinning at how someone’s lips could feel so  _ soft.  _ Blake pressed in firmly, setting her mouth comfortably against her own and making full contact with their mouths, and Ruby was exposed to all of Blake’s kissing skill - skills she’d perfected with dozens of beacon’s students. It was soft and firm, gentler than she’d imagined, but the movement of her lips against her own was mesmerizing. 

She sighed softly, adoring the way Blake’s mouth caressed her own. Her chin was guided upward by Blake’s smooth hand, while the other continued to rub at her nice hips, sweeping up and down the modest curve. Her lips were soft against hers, pressing in firmly, and her fuller, plumper lips squished down at the slightest application of pressure. Her mouth wasn’t quite as plump or full as Yang’s, if Ruby was to guess, but it still more than anything she could have imagined, and she couldn’t help sinking into it. Her body dipped forward into Blake’s as she was tugged along by the kiss, and felt the Faunus - once again - smirk against her mouth.

Blake’s head tilted a moment later, rotating smoothly to the side with liquid grace, her tongue poking at Ruby’s lips in a silent plea for entry. Ruby’s head was tilted along with Blake’s but her smooth hand, enabling a seamless lock of their lips that was deepened without much effort one Ruby parted them. The tongue slipped inside, all smooth and quick, moving down to prod at her own. The younger girl lacked the knowledge to reciprocate as Blake’s tongue moved against hers, but it wasn’t a moment of reciprocation, or mutual satisfaction - Blake knew what she was doing, and her enjoyment was out of showing Ruby how it was done.

She did so firmly, and at the same time, teasingly, her tongue pulling back not long after she engaged. Blake would lean in, tongue rolling against Ruby’s, sweeping around it and flexing in a lewd dance, before pulling back. The action caused Ruby to lean in further, mouth pressing in tighter, their lips meshing together seamlessly as the kiss was deepened even more. It granted Blake full access to her mouth, and she took it happily, plunging her tongue within even as she made out with her. Her tongue wasn’t exactly as smooth as Ruby’s was, and was a touch rougher, a little more textured - but it made her mouth tingle pleasantly, and she didn’t at all dislike it.

_ It’s nice,  _ Ruby decided, her eyes fully closed as she leaned into the kiss. It was only a few moments, but it felt like hours as Blake made out with her tenderly, yet with an underlying hunger that couldn’t be mistaken. Blake knew how to kiss very, very well, and she knew how to stimulate an inexperienced girl like Ruby - and true to Ruby’s question, she seemed very happy to show her a good time and some good loving. The redhead had always wondered how Yang could stand to just - well, stand there and make out with a girl for an hour at a time, as she so often did whenever she could. She was starting to figure out just why that was such an appealing prospect.

As it dragged on, Ruby felt her lips grow swollen and chapped, her cheeks dusting with colour and her pupils dilating whenever her eyes weren’t closed shut. It was strangely easy to lose herself in the kiss, even though she’d never put much thought into kissing; but then, she hadn’t put much thought into any of it, and she was liking it quite a bit. It didn’t last too long, however, as soon Blake was pulling back with a soft whisper of lip contact, her tongue slipping free of her mouth and running over her smirking lips. She grinned down as she took in her flushed face and swollen lips, and her thumb came up to swipe at the saliva dotting the lower one.

“How was that, Ruby?”

“N-nice,” Ruby stammered, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time - like when she was waiting in line for new weapon parts, or something. “Very nice.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Blake purred, her hand sweeping down from her chin and running over the flanks of her body. As it grazed her neck and her shoulders she shivered, and when it ran over her sides, she let out a little whine. “Now, what would you say if I suggested we take it to the bed, hm?”

“I’d like that,” Ruby said almost breathlessly, and Blake smiled.

“Bed it is.” Her voice was deeper, huskier, and it sent trembles down Ruby’s spine. Her hands tugged at her body as she urged her forward and out of the doorway, and it was only then that the younger girl realized that their entire encounter and subsequent making out had happened right where anyone could walk in on them. Blake seemed to be aware of that too, as her hand flicked out and tapped at the lock of the door, sealing them in together. “Let’s show you a good time.”

“Yes, please.”

They didn’t move in a rush or a fit of speed, but Blake was efficient and firm, and guided Ruby into their dorm room as if it was her first time there. Hands maneuvered her body, coaxing her inward with sure, confidant steps, hands caressing her body all the while. Ruby honestly didn’t care where she was being pushed or what she was doing, because Blake’s lips descended down on her neck as she was guided backward - soft, warm lips, pressing against the sensitive skin of her neck with smooth and hot kisses. 

She gasped with each soft touch, feeling her skin prickle and tingle all too pleasantly as Blake kissed her way along the slender curve. Her lips were like fire as they suckled at her moon-pale skin, dancing across the surface with velvet-soft presses of her mouth; she carefully, tenderly suckled, drawing out cute little gasps from Ruby’s mouth. She bore her down against Blake’s own bunk, her head never leaving her neck as she moved -she only nuzzled in deeper, her nose brushing up against the skin that she was so carefully suckling, grazing it with the hard edge of her teeth.

“O-oh, wow,” Ruby whimpered, discovering just how much she liked having her neck kissed in such a way. Blake’s response was to lick her possessively before leaving a wet kiss, trailing ever-downward. Her hands moved in tandem as Ruby’s butt hit the bed, and as she began to push her down steadily, she began to shift and peel away folds of clothing - swifter and smoother than Ruby figured a girl should be, but it was nothing new, what with Yang’s effortless - and shameless - stripping. It was like she just  _ knew  _ how to get Ruby undressed as quickly as she possibly could, and she found the strings of her dress and the clasps of her outfit parted quickly and effortlessly.

Ruby wanted to comment, but she could only whine as her high-necked top was pulled apart by quick, deft fingers, and Blake’s lips were soon attacking the exposed inches of flesh with eagerness. She followed the newly-revealed flesh down, hugging close to the movements of her hands, sweeping down Ruby’s flushed neck toward her shoulders. Though Blake had seemed somewhat hesitant to begin with, she certainly didn’t feel like it anymore - it was like she only ran on two speeds, and was running at full-steam as she committed fully to the act, to Ruby.

Her top was peeled off her svelte chest by deft, nimble hands - her sneaky, ninja skills and careful movements proving just as useful in the bedroom as it was on the battlefield. Ruby couldn’t even protest if she wanted to as she was stripped down, because Blake’s mouth proved a constant source of stimulation as they kissed and suckled. Marks were left on her skin in little red blotches stained with saliva, which only grew more intense as she lavished her attention on Ruby. Her teeth nipped all the way down until she reached the redhead’s newly barred collarbones, wherein she latched onto them and sucked hard enough to make her groan loudly.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Blake purred lowly, her voice almost vibrating. “Let’s see what other noises you make, Ruby.”

“G-gosh, yes.”

Blake leaned into her, still stripping her down with firm movements. Her leg came up at the same time, parting her legs as it rose. She kissed at her collarbones as her leg pushed firmly between her legs, sliding in and applying pressure; a slight amount, but it was more than enough to make Ruby whimper as it set against her core. Her hands hesitantly rose up to Blake’s body in a mirror of how the Faunus set them against hers, but where she was stripped down steadily and deftly, she did little more than caress and tug. She whined each time Blake’s hard knee jerked upward into her core, her hips bucking in time with the rough movements, while her spine shivered at the remorseless crawl of her lips. 

Every touch was like fire, each kiss a bloom of heat, and that alone was almost too much for Ruby - it made her feel hot and flushed in all the weirdest places, and it felt so  _ right  _ that she didn’t understand it. Blake was impossibly skilled at what she was doing, and even the inexperienced Ruby could tell that; practice learned from many encounters, and something she’d never have figured from how Blake acted normally. It was like a harsh contrast to what she normally knew of the Faunus, and it, too, contributed to making her head spin and go dizzy.

“This feels nice,” Ruby admitted, biting her lip. Blake grinned, pulling her face up from between her sports-bra clad chest for a brief moment.

“I’m glad,” she drawled slowly, “but we haven’t even started yet.”

With the same careful and deft movements she was already unpeeling her sports bra, only needed to urge Ruby’s arms up for a brief moment before she was able to unhinge it entirely. Her mouth descended on a rosy-pink nipple in record time, sweeping it between her lips and rolling the stiff nub around with her tongue. It was quick and brief compared to her longer suckling against her neck, but it was just as gratifying, especially when combined with the hard rough knee slipping up under her skirt - the skirt that was even then being stripped away. Ruby felt like she was being both undressed physically and mentally, her body slowly coming undone at Blake’s skilled touch.

“Pretty,” Blake murmured. “Cute, and perky.”

Blake arched her own back in a catlike manner, her hands briefly leaving Ruby’s body as she kissed a path down her flat tummy and over her bellybutton. She began to work at the buttons of her own outfit, stripping it off with mechanical precision - the kind of motions that said  _ I’ve done this before.  _ There were a lot more buttons and clips than the stuff Yang wore, but just like her sister, it took Blake seconds to get undressed, revealing long tracts of her similarly pale skin. She wasn’t the same milky white as Ruby, but her skin was smooth and white as marble, and just as pretty.

Her larger chest was contained inside a bra as dark as all of her clothing, composed of a tight-fitting cloth. It wasn’t a particularly seductive bra, but the way it hugged the slopes of her pale breasts was tantalizing, and it presented a gorgeous view of her cleavage that made Ruby lick her lips. Blake made no move to remove her bra, however, and reached back down to fully strip off Ruby’s skirt, tugging it loose from her modest hips and shoving it off the bed. Her school flats went next, slipped off her feet without a second’s delay, and soon fingers were digging into the waistband of her undergarments.

Blake paused, locking eyes with the girl shivering underneath her. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Ruby breathed. “Excited.” 

“Good.” Blake leaned in, her hands tugging her undergarments downward. “Because I’m  _ really  _ looking forward to showing you a good time…”

Her hand replaced her knee as the panties went down, and Ruby gasped at the soft touch of her hand. It wasn’t as firm as her knee, but it was certainly more skilled, with her dexterous fingers sliding through the petals of her core with skilled motions that made her insides clench and go gooey. Fingers shifted, curling into her in ways that made her gasp, while Blake’s free hand moved down to her shorts. She worked at her fly, tugging it down and shifting her hips, getting her shorts loose around the wide berth of her waistline. She went just far enough for Ruby to see a hint of her cock - her hard, throbbing, long cock, poking up an inch past the now loosen waistband; the girldick that had captivated her thoughts ever since she’d seen it.

Blake didn’t immediately whip it out, though, and was methodical in how she went about things - she teased Ruby’s body, fingers slipping through her folds, drawing out little whimpers from her mouth as her head dipped down to suckle at her tits. Her body shivered at the Faunus’s deliberate touches, her core growing warmer and slicker, a heat building up between her legs the longer it went on. Her legs were stretched wider as Blake settled in between them, her body gradually draping over her own positively. 

“My, someone’s wet,” Blake husked.

Ruby flushed. “I - well, yeah -”

“It’s nice,” Blake continued, her thumb grazing her clit. Ruby gasped weakly, her spine arching and her belly rising, and the Faunus smirked. “And that’s nice, too.”

Her eyes scanned over the redhead’s body, taking note of all the wet, blotchy marks she’d left, and she grinned a little wider. “Very nice. I think you’re just about ready.”

Things were moving fast, and yet, it wasn’t nearly fast enough. It wasn’t something that she’d ever considered, but she craved Blake so much at that moment that it burned inside her. When those hands retreated again and began to pull at her shorts, tugging them down the broad swell of her hips and down her toned thighs, Ruby only stared with breathless anticipation. She felt slick and warm and oh-so-ready, and she would have pressed her thighs together to suppress the nervous tremors passing through her. 

"Yes," Ruby whimpered in agreement. Her eyes were wide as the pale log of Blake's cock flopped free of her shorts, being downward under its considerable weight. It was large and long, a jutting spear of marble-white flesh with a ruddy, red tip. It was just as big as she'd imagined it to be in her fevered imagination, though it appeared larger than it had when it was buried balls-deep inside the nameless girl from the washroom. Ruby couldn't even comprehend just how hard it was, once again marvelling at how the monstrous shaft was contained inside such tight-fitting shorts.

"See how hard you've made me?" Blake asked in her shiver-inducing tones, and Ruby ran her tongue over her lips.

"That was me?"

"Just you," Blake purred, leaning in. Her hands grasped at Ruby's body, gently rolling her over and coaxing her onto her side. Ruby tossed her arm out and fold it under her to brace her body, eyes too focused on the throbbing spear of dickmeat to comment on Blake's manhandling. 

"Wow." Ruby chewed on the inside of her lip. "That's... hard. And big."

Blake hummed her assent, her hand grasping at Ruby's fit thigh once she'd been settled onto her side. She picked it up and pushed it upward, and at the same time her body lowered itself into position above her. Her cock bobbed and swung, and Blake soon very purposely grabbed her cock and sapped it down against Ruby's pelvis. The sound produced a meaty slap, and Ruby gasped at the sensation of it - all hard and thick and fleshy, like nothing she'd experienced before.

"Feel that?" Blake murmured, and Ruby nodded, still staring it down. It almost seemed to reach her bellybutton as it pressed against her skin, and she felt the minute tremors passing through it as it rested atop her. "We're going to fit that all inside you."

Her hand pushed up Ruby's leg further, and as she settled in further, she was able to set it against her shoulder. With Ruby on her side and her leg stretched upward, it granted Blake almost full access to her dripping, flushed pussy and her pelvis. Ruby was still biting on her lip as Blake's hips idly ground her dick against the soft, pale skin of her pelvis, rubbing the throbbing meat back and forth with idle flicks of her wide hips. The hard shaft brushed against her slick entrance, drawing the tiniest of groans from Ruby's lips at the soft contact - but it grew harder and more intense as the moments passed and Blake dragged her dick down more and more, rubbing broader, beefier sections of her rod against Ruby's entrance.

The cock pulled down, the ruddy tip grazing her clit and landing atop the spongy mass of her outer folds. They squished wetly under her, as she applied pressure, small amounts of liquid bubbled up around it. She pressed in softly, sliding in the first bit of her engorged shaft, parting her wet petals without too much difficulty. Her hips bore down as her body leaned into Ruby, Stretching her leg upward as she settled against her. The slightest application of pressure saw her cock dip down into the entrance of her pussy, making Ruby mewl almost immediately at the feel of the dick pushing at her entrance.

Her soft, pink flesh greeted the cock happily, allowing the head to pierce through into her tight tunnel with just a slight hint of resistance. She made a whimpering noise at the feel of the rubbery tip pressing against her tight walls, and her breathing hiked at the same time that Blake's did. The Faunus's bow twitched on top of her luscious black hair, and action mirrored by her nose. The hand groping and guiding her thigh upward sank into the soft skin underneath it, while the other came down to rest on the flat of Ruby's belly. 

"That's tight," Blake praised, and Ruby made a little noise that was a mixture of embarrassment and satisfaction. "Mmmm... That feels marvellous."

Down her hips went, pushing her jutting, monstrously-sized cock forward with a smooth roll from her belly, and an inch of her hardness slipped into Ruby's tightness. Walls parted smoothly and evenly, coaxed apart by the size of her head and the girth that followed. She gasped as it sank into her at a slow, but steady pace, driving down inch by needy inch. The redhead gasped, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes at the awesome pressure of having something so thick being pressed into her so firmly. She let out a low moan as it rubbed up against her insides, the textured walls squishing down against the broad shaft and hugging it close.

Ruby could only stare at the progress of the long cock, watching as the many inches were oh-so-slowly pressed into her at a languorous pace. Blake wasn’t just taking her time, but she was allowing her to get adjusted to the size and heft of it; something she sorely needed, because she was tight, and Blake was big. Big enough for her insides to squirm pleasantly, rippling and contracting with each successive inch that found purchase inside her body, and she let out throaty groans as more slid into her. 

“How does that feel, Ruby?” Blake asked, a mischievous lilt to her tone. 

“G-good,” Ruby replied, a moan in her voice. She made a whimpering groan just after, shivering as more of the cock was fed inside her.

Blake’s slower pace felt somehow more intense than if she had just shoved the dick inside her, because Ruby could really  _ feel  _ every inch that was pushed into her at such a smooth and slick pace. She felt as if she were being unwound by the inward push of her cock, feeling herself get limber and lose as those hips moved forward. The Faunus’s body pushed in deeper as her cock slipped into Ruby’s body, working her out looser around it the deeper it went, sensitive spots squirming as they were smoothly prodded and pushed like buttons. The rubbery head pushed at each one of them as if Blake knew  _ exactly  _ where they were, though she was surely only hitting them by dint of her size. 

She moved smoothly, her stomach flexing as she pushed herself downward, her cock sliding through her tight quim and moving through the pools of dripping warmth. The vascular shaft made full contact with her inner walls, rubbing away at the squirming, contracting pink flesh, brushing up against sweep points that made the entire tunnel ripple with satisfaction. Her pussy clenched down prematurely at some points, as if expecting more of Blake’s cock to hammer right on through her squirming insides to soothe the ache within her loins through a hard fucking - but Blake was slow and deliberate, taking her time as she stretched Ruby out, and the girl sighed.

“You’re squeezing down so much,” Blake murmured, staring down intently. Just over half of her shaft was buried inside Ruby, and that alone was almost mind-boggling to her. “It feels wonderful, and I’m not even all the way inside.”

“I feel so full,” Ruby groaned, and Blake smirked. 

“Let’s work you a little loser, then, hm?” Blake was still smirking as she pulled her hips backward, extracting inches of her cock at the same slow, deliberate pace as before. Pink skin squished around her girth as it pulled free with a wet popping noises, liquids welling up around her wide-stretched outer lips and dribbling down onto the bedsheets beneath them. She pulled back until only her ruddy tip was contained inside her, wrapped snug in the plump folds. Ruby squirmed as Blake held herself there, her pelvis rising and falling with idle jerks as she sought out more of the same stimulation.

Down Blake’s hips went, driving back inside at the same slow, smooth pace, driving the length of her throbbing cock into the squirming expanse of her tunnel. The large girth stretched her out easily as it plunged into her warm hearth, the extra momentum enough to shift aside the tight walls, making Ruby moan. Her hips bucked upward as she was filled out, causing inner walls to bend and dip around the thick length. Inner spots tingled pleasantly, and Ruby moved her hips a little more and a little faster each time, chasing the brief flashes of delight that swept through her tunnel.

“That’s nice,” Blake hummed, her hips descending downward firmly. Her body pressed in similarly, stretching the leg braced against her shoulder, while her hand caressed her flat tummy. Inner walls clamped down, enfolding the swollen inches of cockmeat in a tight, warm hug. The skin bent along with the movement of the girldick, shifting back and forth messily as the dick delved into her insides, probing as far as it could go. “Very nice.”

Again, Blake pulled herself back, having fit just a few more inches than before on her second go. She pulled herself all the way back again, pulling free of the grasping pink walls that tried to keep a firm hold on her length. Wetness bubbled up as, once again, the cockhead poised itself right against her slick folds, presenting a long, glistening shaft of white-fleshed dickmeat ready to impale Ruby’s core right through. She watched it with barely contained anticipation, already quivering for it to be back inside her - and somehow, Blake  _ knew  _ it; she smiled down, eyes twinkling, and maintained eye contact as her hips flexed and her cock shoved back into her. 

“Good girl,” Blake purred. “You’ve almost taken the entire thing.”

Her pace was still slow, taking it nice and easy as she drove her engorged shaft into her body, stretching her out nicely around her. It sank in deeper, plunging into her sopping depths with firm motions, her size and skill easily stretching her out no matter how hard her cunt clamped down around her. She moved with skill and finesse, her hips rolling as sank her fat cock deep into Ruby, her pace cyclical and rolling - ensuring that she ground the throbbing underside of her vascular shaft against the floor of her tight cunt, rubbing against it gratifying ways.

“That’s it,” Blake purred, her tone low and throaty. “There we go - you’re taking it like a pro, Ruby.”

“G-gosh,” Ruby whined, the feel and size of the oversized rod of cockmeat making her wince and whimper. Her leg stretched further as Blake laid into her, moving her hips back and forth with practiced precision, deftly working the fat tool through the clamping cunt. Liquids dribbled free with wet slurps as the shaft sank in deep, making a home in her innermost depths as it pushed right on through her pink walls. Her flat tummy flexed with hints of strong muscles as she worked her cock back and forth, her musculature hidden beneath a veneer of soft, silky skin and dainty femininity, and it drove Ruby’s mind crazy.

“You’re so hot,” Ruby found herself admitting, a moan leaving her lips as the cock delved in comfortably deep. It brushed up against sweet spots with sinful ease, brushing and prodded with varying levels of force, making her tunnel squirm and contract. Blake handled her cock with such skill that it was like she was plucking the strings of an instrument, teasing out the reaction she wanted from the younger girl with each flex of her wide hips, and it made Ruby squirm against her. Her hips rose up and fell down, grinding against the shaft impaling her, walls bulging and squishing as she tried to eagerly meet Blake’s slow, forceful thrusts.

“Not as hot as you,” Blake said in turn, her voice low and throaty. Ruby blushed and moaned at the same time, feeling the cock rub in nice and deep. Electric tingles surged through the length of her tunnel and into her limbs, making her feel pleasantly numb in some places and overwhelming in others. Her fingers tangled into the bedsheets underneath her as her body rocked up against Blake’s, her insides eagerly anticipating each forward push of her broad hips. 

“You’re really so pretty,” the Faunus told her, staring down intently. “Such a cute girl, and you’re all for me.”

She added in a wink, making Ruby groan. The definition of her stomach intensified with each forward jab of her hips, her cock gliding through her stretched-out cunt and into her sopping depths with a firm clap. Her hips bore down relentlessly, driving her hard tool in and out with smooth rolls, allowing Ruby to really feel each and even inch that was fed into her body. The girl could scarcely believe just  _ how  _ much was inside her, as watching all that hard, wet cock slide into her and then pull out seemed to defy belief - it appeared too big to fit inside her, but it certainly did. 

Blake leaned in further and further with each stroke, stretching Ruby’s leg down toward her body as she draped over her side-resting form. Her curvier body made for a delicious sight above her, satiating a strange, primal desire in Ruby’s mind, and she stared happily at the marble-pale skin above her. She stared as those wide hips pushed in and out, extracting her full, throbbing cock before sending it back inside with firm, deep strokes, and admired the rippling expanse of her stomach as it flexed and moved. Her breasts, still contained inside her cloth bra, bounced softly as she exerted herself, shaking in time with her movements. 

“Oh my goodness,” Ruby gasped, “you’re so  _ deep  _ -”

“I am,” Blake replied confidently, “but you’re taking it all so well - just a little bit more to go, Ruby.”

Her hips moved downward in swinging arcs, driving herself inside as far as she could go on each thrust. The momentum she gained from pulling back and driving back down got more inside each time, filling and stretching Ruby out even more. Though Blake could have easily just slammed her hips down and claimed her in one go, she was taking it slow enough for her to adjust, and at the same time riling her up more than she could bear. Blake rumbled under her breath as she worked herself in and out, her chest wobbling as she noise came from deep within. 

When her cockhead brushed up against her innermost barrier, the girthy inches behind it impaled in her sodden depths, Ruby gasped loudly and almost shrieked. Her spine bent and hips jerked, and Blake seemed to drink up the sight, eagerly staring down at the redhead underneath her. Her hips were flush with her pelvis, every last inch buried within her tight, spasming snatch, and her swollen balls hanging heavily against her outer lips. Ruby could  _ feel  _ every bit of the dick jammed up inside her, and each slight contact against her cervix made her see stars - or so she could swear. 

“ _ Oooh, wow, _ ” Ruby moaned, her shoulders shaking and fingers holding the bedding tightly. “Oh, Dust, I feel so - so full -”

“Too much?” Blake asked, and Ruby shook her head frantically.

“It’s sooo good!”

Blake sent her a smug smile. “I know.” Her hips moved, grinding her dickhead against her womb and stealing the breath from Ruby’s lungs. “And you feel so good, too - all tight, soft, and warm.”

Her hips shifted back with a wet slurpy, and Ruby gasped weakly. The cock rubbed up against her insides as it made the long trek back toward her entrance, and as it pulled free Ruby felt remarkably empty. It had been several minutes, and already she felt like she longed to be filled up again. She whined needily, hips jerking, and Blake chuckled - but she didn’t make Ruby wait, and her hips descended back down with the same rolling pace that made her insides squirm and sing.

“And best of all, you’re all mine,” Blake purred, leaning over even more. She was fully draped over Ruby, her curvier body covering the girl’s svelte form, her leg stretched far as the Faunus made room for herself - both outside, and inside. “And I’m going to show you what you’ve been missing, and treat you right. How does that sound, Ruby?”

_ You haven’t already?  _ Ruby thought, eyes squeezing shut for a long moment as her insides clenched down around the thick cock hilting itself within her. It moved firmly, stretching her out as it pushed, her pace faster and smoother than before now that she’d been stretched out and made to accommodate every last inch of her. Each thrust sent electric tingles through her body, building a fire inside her core that made her insides feel like goo - molten and warm. With the slurpy, wet noises emanating from her snatch, Ruby could almost believe it to be the truth.

“Maidens, yes,” Ruby gasped after a pause, her voice breathless. Blake’s response was a smug and catlike purr, a subvocal rumbling that Ruby could feel pass through her body and seep into her bones. She gasped again as the cock pushed into her firmly, the broad stroke of Blake’s hips sending it thrusting inside like an iron-hard spear, and her hips bucked hard. Inner walls bulged outward under the weight of the dick, and still they tried to contract around the many throbbing inches, as if to keep in a tight seal - it didn’t work, of course, but it made Blake purr all the more intensely.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Blake continued, her hips settling down into a firm rhythm where she pulled the full length of her throbbing cock out of her leaking snatch before driving it back inside, reaching her innermost depths with surprising ease. It brushed up against her womb with each deep, thorough stroke, and Ruby gasped each time in wordless pleasure. The contact, though slight, was firm, and the hardness behind it was more than enough to leave her breathless. “And you’re making the cutest sounds…”

Each time her cockhead was pulled back and enveloped by her sodden petal she pushed herself back inside, with only the slightest hints of a delay - just long enough to make Ruby anxious and needy. All of those feelings were instantly soothed as it pushed through her with power, spearing her with her throbbing length and spreading her wide. Blake moved in at a nice and steady pace, driving herself down with rising force and power, using more of her length and her strength as she stretched Ruby out. 

Ruby moaned, and Blake chuckled. “Just like that.”

She whimpered, fingers tangling into the sheets around her, her hips bucking raggedly as Blake pounded into her pussy with broad, deep strokes. She reached in remarkably deep, plumbing the full length of her rippling tunnel with each inward push, stretching and filling her out to the brim and then some. A hand stroked at her abdomen, drawing out more whimpering groans from her lips, the slow touches of her silky fingers enough to make her skin prickle. Her other hand gripped her thigh nice and tight, squeezing the well-formed limb as it bounced against her shoulder.

“You’re taking it so well,” Blake husked, her voice low and throaty. She pushed into Ruby with considerable force behind her thrusts, driving her cock in with solid impacts that made her tunnel quake and cervix quiver. It wasn’t a fast or brutal pounding, but that didn’t mean hard, and even though her pace was deliberate it didn’t lack for force at all. “ _ Mmmm -  _ You feel  _ so  _ nice…”

The weight of her large cock bugled out the inner tunnel she slammed into, her cock filling out her depths with strong, firm pushes. Her hips descended downward with speed and clapped against Ruby’s pelvis with satisfying, if somewhat muffled, thumps and smacks. The cunt stretched and bent around her as she drove herself down with force, the wet squishing noises and slurps ringing out at increasing volumes. Juices were churned by the throbbing obelisk of her girldick, and it was sent squelching out of her wide-stretched petals in a waterfall of liquids.

“So big!” Ruby gasped, biting her lip hard. Her pussy felt like it was memorizing the shape of the shaft as it slammed into her, with each stroke stealing away her breath as it slammed into her cervix. Her body quivered underneath Blake’s, rolling and jerking as the Faunus worked herself in and out, her pace intense and machine-like despite the apparent lack of all-out thrusting. She clearly didn’t need it, as the size of her cock allowed her to get as far as she wished, and by focusing on deep, hard thrusts, she was able to work Ruby up into a writhing mess.

“So tight,” Blake countered, licking her lips and sighing. “I really have to stretch you out - but that's just what I like.” 

She bucked her hips hard, making Ruby groan as electric tingles travelled through her faster than she could cope. “Cute girls like  _ you  _ are what I like, too.”

Down she went, working herself in and out at a deliberate pace, filling up all the available space with her large girldick. All of her was filled out by the slick cock, stretched and distended, and the rest of her was clamping down tight and hugging the shaft with tenacity. It didn’t matter when she was stretched out by the thrusting rod moments later, but her elastic folds simply clamped back down into place moments later. Her hips sawed downward, plunging her fat cock deep into Ruby’s side-prone body, making her bounce and writhe underneath her; she watched with bright eyes all the while, staring down possessively as she took Ruby over and over again.

“Enjoying yourself, my little Rose?” Blake rumbled under her breath, her voice more akin to a sultry purr than anything else. “Does it live up to your expectation?”

“Gosh, yes,” Ruby panted, eyes squeezing shut again as another series of trembles ran through her. “I -  _ geez -  _ It’s so much -”

“Oh? Anything else?” Blake drawled, not sounding as winded as Ruby in the least. Her pace was hard and intense despite her lack of speed, and as Ruby’s hole was worked nice and lose she was left a breathless, tingling mess, her entire snatch roiling with despite and pleasure. She gasped as it pressed into her, rubbing up against sweet spots by dint of being so large, but more than once Blake moved in just the  _ right  _ way to make her gasp wordlessly and tense up as pleasure surged through her in a desperate wave.

“I - I -  _ O-ooh - _ ” Ruby felt warm and gooey, unable to form proper words as Blake continued to lay into her with deep jabs and powerful thrusts, her dickhead kissing her womb with each go. It made her dizzy with pleasure, feeling like she was coming undone with each stroke. The head inside her flared up hard and fast, rising through her like a blazing wave, and her moans took on a desperate edge that she couldn’t have anticipated. 

“That’s it,” Blake purred. “There we go-”

Ruby exploded - or, it felt like she was exploding, it was hard for her to tell. SHe saw fireworks behind her eyelids as her pussy clamped down painfully hard, making Blake yelp and groan, while her insides began to contract in milking waves. She felt like she was melting, like her insides were going runny and liquidy, seeping out in a wave of thick honey that rushed through her spasming snatch. Her insides roiled as electric bliss surged through her body, her limbs tensing and tightening, jaw going firm, and fingers clamping down in the fabric underneath her. She whined as her peak hit her hard, the feeling more intense than any other before it, and it left her windless, breathless, and dazed.

It was also better than anything else she’d ever experienced, and it was made all the hotter and more intense as Blake continued to slide her shaft through her now vice-tight tunnel, moving with force and desire. She watched the shaky smile on Ruby’s face with a smirk of satisfaction, her cock thrumming and pulsing with life, but she didn’t reach her own peak, not yet - she merely allowed Ruby to ride out her own, stimulating her with idle bucks of her hips that made it all the more intense, waiting until the well-fucked girl came to a shuddering stop. 

“Oh, that's amazing,” the Faunus sighed under her breath, and Ruby was  _ very  _ inclined to agree. Something awfully close to a feline trill came from deep in her throat a moment later, making her shiver. “That’s what I like to see.”

“H-holy - I -” Ruby sighed. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed,” Blake said, eyeing her carefully. “But that was just the start.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide, realizing that Blake hadn’t come. “You -”

“I said I was going to show you a good time, no?” Her smile was smug and confidant, and the look in her eyes made Ruby shiver. “Now, let me show you what makes all those  _ other girls  _ talk.”

Ruby didn’t even protest as Blake pulled out of her snatch with a wet slurp, making it feel empty and vacant and already desperate for Blake’s touch. Blake was skilled, though, and knew what she was doing, and even as she pulled free she was already moving Ruby into another position, letting her leg go free and rolling her over smoothly. Hands caressed her skin as she coaxed her around, and Ruby found herself being rolled over onto her hands and knees. The bed shifted and dipped as she rose up, her legs feeling unsteady beneath her and almost numb, but she happily went along with whatever Blake wanted just so that she could feel the bliss of that cock inside her once again. 

“Such a good girl,” Blake purred, caressing the plump curve of her bubble-butt. “And such a nice ass.” She smirked. “Can I tell you a secret, Ruby?”

“Y-yeah?” She stammered, still breathless and dizzy and oh-so-ready for more.

“I love this cute ass of yours,” she husked, the timbres of her voice a low rumble. Her hand slapped down against the rounded curve of her rump with a loud smack, and Ruby yelped, spine dipping inward. “Almost as much as I love your cute face.”

Her cock pressed down between the cleft of her ass as she got into position behind her, and the liquids coating the shaft stained her moonlight-pale skin as it rubbed back and forth. Blake was quick, though, not at all teasing like before, and dragged her dick down to properly align it in moments - she wasn’t delaying at all. At the same time her hand played with the plentiful meat of Ruby’s ass, kneading the soft assflesh with soft purrs of approval, each grope firm and possessive.

Ruby gasped as her cock pressed against her folds, and tingles ran through her - and it was soon matched by more intense feelings as the dick began to drive into her with the same firm pushing as before, but with none of the slowness. It was a brisk drilling into her cunt, stretching out folds that had just managed to regain their shape and sending them bulging outward to the same lofty degree as earlier. It was enough to make Ruby groan again, the liquids inside her snatch churning wetly as the cock plunged through her, and she heard Blake grunt and sigh. Her hands dug into the meat of her ass as she shoved herself as far as she could go before halting, and then briefly stopping all motion.

Ruby looked back just in time to see Blake whip off her bra, flinging it aside and letting her lofty C-cup breasts bounce free - a good deal smaller than Yang’s, but more than soft handfuls, and they looked amazing to Ruby’s eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch them, but she didn’t have the opportunity on her hands and knees - there wasn’t any chance once Blake actually started to move, stealing away her thoughts. She was just as firm and strong, but faster, now chasing her own pleasure as well as really showing Ruby what it was like to spend a night with Blake Belladonna. 

The faster start was matched by a faster ramp-up into the action, with her hips pulling back speedily before jamming back inside with a firm, strong thrust. Her cock parted her folds and stretched them out wide as it delved into the same comfortable depth, finding none of the difficulties of earlier now that she had stretched Ruby out around her girth. The girl moaned cutely as the cock hit her womb once again with the same mind-tingling intensity, and her cunt quivered as Blake's skilled flexes sent her shaft rubbing up against all her sweet spots.

"A girl could get used to a pussy as good as this," Blake drawled, leaning over Ruby as she settled into a series of rolling thrusts and cyclical jabs, her hips moving and flexing with feline grace. "And a girl as cute as you."

Ruby felt like Blake had instantly switched gears, moving from a nice, slow pace to something hard and fast and needy in a heartbeat - like a mechashift weapon changing forms, Blake settled into that of a sex-machine. Her hips pounded forward with brisk, firm motions, working the massive length of her cock through her squirming tunnel with sinful ease, sliding up against her curves and folds and pulling her cock out with liquid slurps that sent juices dribbling outward. Ruby saw stars with each balls-deep thrust, her body shaking and her voice rising in lilting moans as the meat-shaft plunged in deep, the dickhead rubbing up against pressure-points she didn't even know she had before sinking in deeper still.

"A real pleasure to have someone as cute as you, in fact," Blake continued, making Ruby flush pleasantly. It was nice to hear Blake comment about stuff like that - how pretty she was, how good she felt against her, and other needy things. It made her feel as nice mentally as the cock made her feel physically, and she found herself craving it just as much. 

She gasped weakly, her back arching and ass jutting as she felt Blake squeeze down into it. Fingers went deep into the plush mass, letting rolls of doughy flesh squish out between them as she held onto her. Blake used it as a handhold for each successive thrust, allowing her hips to descend against it with loud claps and ringing thumps that caused her ass to bounce upward and wobble pleasantly. Ruby moaned, eyes squeezing down tightly as the eye-watering pressure took hold of her, riding the pleasure-waves that came along with having something so big attached to someone so skilled filling her up at such a needy pace.

"And you're all for me," Blake said under her breath, leaning in even more. Her breasts grazed up against her backside as they bobbed back and forth, and the slight grazes made Ruby shiver even more, craving more. Her insides clenched down hard around the impaling shaft of cockmeat, her hips bucking and spine arching as she greedily accepted the thrusts shoved into her at such a fast pace, gasping and groaning all the while. Ruby felt like her mind was getting away from her as her body was teased and undone by Blake's skilled gyrations, but she didn't mind it one bit.

"Y-yes," Ruby gasped, "Just y-yours -"

Blake's hands left her ass and swept up her hips, caressing the modest curves before moving on again. Her hips bucked hard and fast, driving her rock-hard spear deep inside her body, her hips clapping down against her ass like the beat of a lewd drum that didn't seem to end at all. Each thrust was perfectly precise and powerful, never lacking for firmness or accuracy, and it was punctuated by deft rolls of her waist that let her cock hit her pussy at awkward angles that heightened her pleasure-haze and made her groan aloud. 

Blake let out deep, husky rumbles as she fucked, each thrust producing a louder noise. The closer she leaned against Ruby, the more her breasts squished down against her back and brought her chest into position, the more Ruby felt it - it was like a subvocal purring that came from deep in her chest, a feline rumble that sent tremors through the younger redhead's body. IThe sensation made her tingle as if she were ticklish, her shoulders rolling and body quivering - and it only got more intense the closer Blake got.

"So soft and warm," Blake was saying, more idle praises coming from her lips as she plunged her hard cock down into the wet heat of her sopping snatch over and over and over again. "Nice and tight around me - is this what you wanted, Ruby?"

"Oh  _ maidens _ , yes," she exclaimed happily and deliriously, her hips bucking and rolling backward against the cock that so utterly claimed her. Blake's hands swept under her bent over body and caressed her stomach, rising up the length of her torso and feeling her up as she fucked her with thorough and steady hips. Each clap against her ass caused her body to dip down toward the bed, her knees getting steadily wider and wider, her legs weaker and weaker the longer and harder it went on.

“Good, because you’re  _ exactly  _ what I wanted.”

Blake purred - quite literally purred, like a cat. Her body was only inches away from Ruby's, her breasts flattening themselves against her shoulders and her toned stomach occasionally grazing her backside with a soft whisper like silk on skin, contrasting the headier smacks of her hips colliding with her soft assflesh. Her hand grasped her firmly, possessively, tugging her into her embrace the longer it went on, keeping Ruby pinned and secured against her as she reamed out her tunnel for all it was worth and more. 

The younger girl felt like her world was being blown over and over, each thrust and pump enough to leave her dazed and dizzy, her pleasure mounting and rising into an inferno of bliss. Blake was deft in her movements, able to easily unravel her with just that alone. And, even though she was getting everything she wanted out of Blake, it only made her wonder how much more skilled Blake was - all the things she could do in bed, how skilled she was all over, and other lewd things she'd normally never consider. It was a lot of firsts for Ruby, though, and luckily, not ones she needed to spare much processing power for - because thankfully, she had little to give when she was being fucked to the edge of bliss by the hung cat-girl. 

“Just like that,” Blake husked, almost hissing as her hips rose and fell. “ _ Ngh -  _ that’s nice -”

Blake panted and purred in equal measure as she slammed into Ruby hard and fast, driving her down with each needy thrust, her ass clapping loudly as it was abused by the relentless descent of her hips. Her body gave way just a little more each time, driven down into the springy mattress and mussing the sheets that her fingers had tangled into even further. Pillows flopped, as did one of Blake's books, bouncing along with the mattress as Blake pummeled her snatch with body-shaking force. Ruby groaned and whined as she was taken hard and fast, adoring the sensations assaulting her youthful body and the skill that the Faunus displayed - each thrust, no matter how hard or intense, was thorough and rolling, teasing out the length of her cunt before hammering into her steaming depths.

It was like Blake was scratching an itch that Ruby didn't know she had, and she was finding that she liked it very, very much, indeed. She went along with it happily, allowing it to take her time and time again, going along with it with a needy groan. Her cunt gobbled up every inch that was shoved inside her with greed, enfolding the meaty shaft with her soft, pink folds, wrapping it up tight as it plunged into her steaming hearth with wild force. She gasped and whined and mewled underneath Blake, and found the Faunus getting firmer all the while, her purring louder and more vocal until she was like a revving car engine. 

Her speed and intensity soon became too much to bear, and as Blake laid into her with strong thrusts and jabs, churning the generous helping of liquid contained inside her rippling sheath, Ruby felt her limbs give out. It was too much, too hard, too fast, and she didn’t have the strength to maintain herself upright. She collapsed downward, partially born down by Blake’s arms, pushed down probe against the soft bedding beneath her. Even so, it was like nothing changed, because Blake’s movements didn’t slow in the least, and she continued with her firm, hard mating despite the change in position - she was fazeless, it seemed.

“You’re so damn cute,” Blake told her, “when you’re underneath me like this. Damn, the way this ass bounces is just…  _ perfect. _ ”

Her voice was low and guttural, carrying an edge of hardness that Ruby found herself liking very much indeed. Each time Blake pulled her hips back and thrust back inside using her full, aching length, Ruby yelped and shivered, pushing her ass upward toward the firm hips clapping down against her. Her ass was forced down into the bedding, clapping firmly against the sheets, each rising motion pushed back down by Blake’s endless thrusting. Her fat, swollen balls swung forward with each desperate jab, hitting her swollen folds with loud claps that mingled in with their moans and sighs. Liquids stuck fast to the fat sperm-factories, and as they pulled back long lines of wetness went along with her like lewd webbing. 

“Oh, fuck,” Blake swore, and Ruby shivered. “So -  _ Ungh - tight - _ ”

Juices ran down Ruby’s thighs as her cunt was churned and battered by the thrusting girldick, soaking into the bed underneath her. Ruby didn’t mind the pooling wetness or sloppy noises that emanate from her cunt, instead simply enjoying every thrust and hard push into her body. It felt like it was overloading her nerve endings, making her see double as her senses were shaken time and time again. It was heightened as Blake’s body settled in against her, pinning her down against the bed with her curvier, silkier body, her smooth skin rubbing up against her own and her curves fitting neatly against her body like cushions. She wasn’t that busty or wide, but to Ruby at that moment, it felt considerable.

Her hands were trapped underneath Ruby’s body, but she used it to pull the girl in nice and flush against her, keeping her pinned down. Their curves slipped together as Blake continued to thrust and pump, her hips colliding with her ass again and again, until the flesh went red from the constant friction. Her pussy lips were in the same state, fully flushed and coloured red from the endless movement, but even so they clung to the shaft happily and eagerly, holding it tight. All the while Blake’s purring seemed to get louder, a throaty rumble from deep in her chest, and as she lay against Ruby it seemed all the more intense - deep, emotional, and heady. 

“Moan for me, Ruby,” Blake husked right into her ear, her teeth nipping at the soft outer shell. “Let me hear those gorgeous sounds you make.”

And Ruby did, though she needed little prompting with how she was being fucked. She shivered under each movement Blake made, her body quivering at the touch of her body and her hands, helpless against her skill. She groaned and whined, mewled and shifted, unable to control herself as she was fucked steadily and thoroughly in an endless rhythm. Blake’s lips travelled down the curve of her jawline and over to her neck as her hips thumped down, nailing Ruby down into the bedding with relentless fucking, her mouth pulling at sensitive flesh. She suckled hard and nipped at the same time, leaving possessive marks along the length of her neck - she already had earlier, but it was far more vivid and bright, unmistakable in their origins.

Her hips rolled, sending her cock in at angles that made Ruby shriek and whine, her ass clapping as loudly as her voice each time those hips came hammering down. It battered her cunt with her girth, slamming it out wide with each thrust, but it was impossible to focus on that alone with everything going on. Blake’s mouth continued on its speedy descent, marking up the length of her neck, her purring getting deeper and more intense all the while; settled as she was against Ruby, she could  _ feel  _ the vibrations pouring into her body, almost like a massage of the oddest sort. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Blake groaned, her teeth teasing the pale skin at the crook of her neck. “You feel so damned good, Ruby.”

She laid into her ass with broad strokes, her pace getting harder, more desperate. As overwhelmed as Ruby felt, Blake, too, was in a similar state, her pleasure mounting hard and fast. She panted harder and faster, her breath coming out in breathy, hot gusts, her subvocal rumbling emanating from deep in her throat and chest. Her teeth nipped as tender skin firmly, marking Ruby up in very deliberate patterns, while her hands clutched at her skin as if she were trying to ensure that Ruby couldn't possibly move. 

“Let’s -  _ Ngh -  _ Mark you as mine,” Blake grunted, sawing her hips downward with force. The words meant little to Ruby, not when she felt so overwhelmed by the sensations of the fucking, but she certainly felt it as the engorged shaft plunged into her body. Her pink walls were stretched out more and more with each stroke, and the thrusts themselves became hard and pronounced, bearing a finality that left Ruby breathless with pleasure once more. Her womb was battered and caressed by the throbbing dickhead in equal measure, her breath coming out in weak, needy gasps, her body shaking and rolling against Blakes.

The Faunus’s face was a hard mask of concentration, intent and focused, brows furrowed and eyes heavily lidded like a sleeping cat; she looked intense, the lines of her face hard, and Ruby gazed at her out of the corner of her eye and could only admire how  _ strong  _ Blake looked. Every bit of her was tight and taut as she rammed her cock inside with great, hammering blows, her jaw stiff and muscles working just beneath the skin, her ears twitching underneath her bow - 

It didn’t last long, because Blake’s head dipped down at the same time that her features began to melt, morphing from pure, undiluted concentration into something of pure bliss. She only caught the start of it, because Blake buried her face into the crook of Ruby’s neck and travelled along her shoulder while her cock rammed in hard - hard enough to make Ruby cry out with a guttural groan, and she felt Blake bite down on her shoulder possibly at the same time. She was clutched against her with force, body flush and tight, locked in Blake’s embrace as her swollen cock shuddered to a standstill.

It was accompanied by a gout of semen - hot, warm, and thick, surging into her cunt with the speed and intensity of a firehose. Ruby’s eyes went wide in an instant, forming two bright pools of silver as she was filled up with an intense warmth that swept through her insides in a way she couldn’t expect or comprehend. It was utterly new to her, but she was soon very accustomed to the feel of it as gush after gush of the hot liquid surged into her vulnerable tunnel without delay, spilling into her insides and flowing outward. 

She felt each throb of the meaty cock inside her as it sent baby-batter spitting out from the ruddy tip, which was pressed firmly against her cervix. Cum spilled out at a rapid-fire pace, sloshing against her fleshy barrier and seeping inside with the force of a flood, claiming the narrow cavern as her own. The thick, white fluid moved as if it was on a quest, filling her womb bit by bit, slathering every available inch and coating it over with virile Faunus seed. The rest of her soaked channel was awash with the potent cum, which sought purchase in every available dip and fold in her walls; it clung to them with viscous intensity, holding fast and ensuring that it couldn’t be easily shifted.

Each stream had her buck her hips and arch her back, greedily accepting the cum that was soon stretching her out. Blake grunted and purred with each throb of her fat cock, her hips gently rolling forward and grinding her taut pelvis against the plump curve of her ass, coaxing out yet more thick, hearty streams of warm fluid from her swollen balls. Ruby felt them tense and pulsate against her outer petals as they dredged up cum, happily sending it up the long cock and into her cunt, and she shivered each time without fail. She was left groaning as cum poured inside her body, more than she could comprehend, the feeling so intense that she was left a quivering mess held tight in Blake’s arms. A few ropes of semen sloshed out of her cunt and landed on the bed, but the majority of it found a place to rest inside her pussy, coating her womb or painting her walls in white.

There was so much that Ruby felt bloated, but it just kept on coming, spilling into her at a rapid-fire pace that left her cunt awash with the white baby-batter. It was thick and warm, pooling against her walls and squelching around the daunting girth, taking root in her freshly-plowed fields almost immediately. Each spurt of cum that she was filled with made her mind go dizzier, her insides clenching and quivering with the heat of it, her limbs aching and electric bliss surging through. Her delirious state wasn’t enough to mask the steady swelling her lower body, though, caused by each flood-like gush of semen she was filled with; there was too much cum to remain inside her well-fucked snatch, and as it spilled through the length of her channel it started to push out her inner walls - small increments at first, and soon in leaps and bounds, stretching her out under the weight of all that dense seed.

Baby-batter made her stomach inflate outward, forming a nice, rounded bump in her lower belly that made her feel horribly bloated and full - and somehow, desperate for more. It was too intense for Ruby, though, because even though she felt that want, she couldn’t comprehend the feelings passing through her - she felt dazed, horny, tired, weary, and totally overwhelmed all at the same time, and even so craved more - it was too much to bear. She would have collapsed into Blake’s arms, had she’d been able of it; as it was, all she did was go loose against her, effortlessly tugged into her possessive embrace while the Faunus’s rough tongue lapped at the bite-mark she’d made, her hips moving and coaxing out a few last ropes of thick cum from her cock.

“That’s it, Ruby,” Blake purred, still making her feline rumbling sounds as her orgasm tapered off. It was oddly soothing to Ruby, and she could almost have been lulled into sleep by that alone. “There we go. How was that?”

“...Amazing,” Ruby sighed, her voice weak and tired, but pleased.

Blake smiled. “It’s always a pleasure to help out a cute girl, especially my Ruby.”

“...Your Ruby?”

“Yes, mine.” Blake’s arms folded her up tight. “Now - are you tired out, or do you want to learn why those other girls call me up for  _ group events _ ?”

It was around then that Ruby realized that Blake was  _ still  _ hard, her cock like an iron spear inside her snatch, and she shivered with lust. Even in her mind-numbed daze she could still nod raggedly, the pursuit of pleasure momentarily cutting through her tired haze.

“Yes, please.”

Another smirk. “That’s what I like to hear, cutie.”

* * *


End file.
